wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1
. |country = United States |episodes = 21 (39 in broadcast) |channel = Disney Channel (Eps. 1-14; 29) Disney XD (Eps. 15-28; 30-39) |time slot = Fridays at 9:00PM on Disney Channel (Eps. 1-14) Monday at 9:00PM on Disney XD (Ep. 15-16) Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays at 10:30AM on Disney XD (Ep. 17-27) Saturday at 11:15AM on Disney XD (Ep. 28) Saturday at 9:30PM on Disney Channel (Ep. 29) Fridays at 8:00-8:30PM on Disney XD (Ep. 30-35, 38) Tuesday at 8:30PM on Disney XD (Ep. 36-37) Thursday at 8:00PM on Disney XD (Ep. 39) |first = August 16, 2013 (Disney Channel) December 9, 2013 (Disney XD) |last = TBA (Disney Channel) December 4, 2014 (Disney XD) |next = Season 2 }} The first season of Wander Over Yonder officially premiered on September 13, 2013, on Disney Channel, but a first-look aired on August 16th. On Friday, August 30, 2013, Wander Over Yonder season premiere episodes, The Greatest and The Egg, became available on iTunes as a Free Preview in advance of the series' premiere on Disney Channel. On Monday, March 31, 2014, the series was moved from Disney Channel to aired on Disney XD with the episodes, The Hero and The Birthday Boy, similar to Season 2 of Phineas and Ferb. The series returned to Disney Channel on Friday, July 11, 2014 currently airing in syndication as part of the channel's "Disney XD on Disney Channel" block. Season 1 consists of 21 full episodes, which are made up of 36 with two 11-minute episodes and 3 with 22-minute episodes. Production began in mid 2012 and ended on August 15, 2014. The season concluded on December 4, 2014 with the Christmas special episode, The Gift. Episodes Voice cast 'Main cast' * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia, Additional Voices * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Additional Voices * Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers, Additional Voices 'Additional Voices and Guest Stars' * Sam Riegel as Emperor Awesome, Watchdogs, Additional Voices * Clancy Brown as Badlands Dan * Kevin Michael Richardson as Papa Doom, Clipper, Additional Voices * Bill Fagerbakke as Prince Cashmere * John Hodgeman as Lord of Illumination * Aziz Ansari as Westley * Tara Strong as Beeza * James Marsden as Sir Brad Starlight * Fred Tatasciore as King Draykor, Thrax, Additional Voices * Jennifer Hale as Princess Demurra * Jeff Bennett as Harvax, Brainz * Charlie Adler as Stok * Rich Fulcher as Queen Entozoa * Edie McClurg as Trudi Traveler * Kari Wahlgren as Planet Janet * Rene Auberjonois as Maurice * Corey Burton as King of Flendar, Additional Voices * Owen Faust as Huckleberry Knucklehead * G. Hannelius as Little Bits * Steven Blum as General Outrage * Dwight Schultz as Wild Card * Will Arnett as Ryderhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmkEAB7fL_0 Background Information *The first 14 episodes (The Picnic - The Bounty) premiered on Disney Channel, as Disney Channel was its original home, but starting with Episode 15, episodes premiered on Disney XD, as Disney XD is considered the new home for the series, then rerun on Disney Channel (part of the "Disney XD on Disney Channel" block), but after "The Rider" aired on Disney Channel (February 27, 2015), the series was discontinued on Disney Channel. All of Season 2 was shown on Disney XD. **So, because of this, "The Fancy Party", "The Epic Quest", and "The Void" are the only Season 1 episodes not to be shown on Disney Channel. *The Rider was originally intended to be the season finale, but The Gift was the last to air; however, Craig McCracken later confirmed that "The Rider" is the official season finale and The Gift simply aired last as a Christmas special.https://mobile.twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/528669370017255424 *The season's length (one year and a half) was mentioned in "The First Take". References Category:Seasons Category:Real World Articles Category:Lists Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes